Time Toon Cops: Halloween In Canerica
by raccoonqueen
Summary: A mysterious book takes the TTC into the terrifying world of the Treehouse of Horror series.
1. Prologue: It Started With The Book

Prologue: It Started With The Book

October 25, 3015

"No...no...nope...uh-uh...hmmm, that's interesting-oh, no, no, not that one..."

Rocky Raccoon was wandering around in the presidential library in Washington DC. Halloween was just around the corner, and he was searching for a book of scary stories to tell to his kids and their friends. While he was browsing one section of the library, he suddenly came across a large book, and pulled it out of the shelf to look at it. Its covers were a dark-brown. It was also very dusty, too, so Rocky blew most of it off. The title on the cover read "Treehouse Of Horror". And when he turned it around, there was a message scrawled on the back that said, "WARNING! DO NOT READ!"

He had never seen a book like this before, although the title looked a little...familiar. But despite the warning that was written on the back of the book, he couldn't help but be tempted to read it. Rocky proceeded to open the book to look inside. His eyes widened-there were a LOT of scary stories inside of that book! He had certainly hit the jackpot. And he had just started scanning the pages when he heard what sounded like an evil cackle of an old lady, echoing through the halls of the library. Rocky cringed, but then he shrugged his shoulders and continued turning the pages. Upon turning another page, he yelped in pain and looked at his finger, which had produced a tiny slit-like wound. A paper cut.

"Oh, well," thought Rocky. "There are always bandages in the bathroom."

Rocky looked through the book for a while, before deciding to close it up. But there arose a huge problem-he couldn't close it! Try as he could, he still couldn't close the book. Another cackle filled the room again, this time with a raspy and eerie voice: "You've been warned..."

Something else happened that sent a chill through his spine. Blood began seeping out of the book, and he quickly dropped it on the ground, and backed away as he watched in complete horror. A bright green light shone out of the book-before he knew it, he was being sucked in towards it!

"Help!" Rocky screamed. He grabbed anything he could hold on to, but the force of the vacuum in the book was too strong for him. "Bright Eyes! B.E.! W-w-where are you, babe? HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLP!" And then, it was all over.

Time passed. Bright Eyes entered the library, looking for her husband. She called out, "Rocky! Rocky, are you in there? Have you already picked out a book? We don't want our sons waitin-" She froze. She had found what was left of Rocky-his jacket, his Rolex watch, and the book he had unknowingly pulled out. Bright Eyes let out a blood-curdling scream.

"ROCKY!"

Her husband...was missing.


	2. Chapter 1: A Creepy Past

Chapter 1: A Creepy Past

In a matter of moments, the presidential family came to see Bright Eyes. Melissa asked, "What's wrong?"

"Rocky's gone," sobbed Bright Eyes. "He's gone, I tell ya! When I went into the library to check on him, this is what he left behind." She showed them the jacket and the watch. They were shocked to see this. Just then, Alex II spotted the book.

"What this?" he said. He picked up the book and looked at it, before gasping in shock and dropping it. Then, he took out his walkie-talkie and used it to call in Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Bert Jr. and rest of the TTC. "Bart, Ace, Lisa, Maggie, Bert Jr., come over right away! I think you need to see this."

Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Bert Jr. and Ace showed up. When they saw the book, they flinched. Ace murmured, "No...it can't be."

"I don't believe this," said Charles. "This must be the Simpsons Treehouse of Horror."

Julayla added, "Issue 4: Dracula Burns."

"Who's Dracula Burns?" asked Bert.

"It's a long story," said Lisa. "Bart, Maggie, and I did a show on Treehouse of Horror. We went to Transylvania to meet with Burns as Dracula-we were kids back then."

"He turned me into a vampire first," said Bart. "I tried to get Lisa, but I didn't."

Maggie said, "And at the end of the show we became vampires, as our mother was the head vampire. But in the end we were cured by Ace."

"I did cure them," Ace said. "But now I think something's wrong."

Babs asked, "So the cure did not work at all?"

Lisa nodded. "Yeah. Burns put a curse on my family except me, and since he is alive, then Bart, Maggie, Mom and Dad will become vampires once again."

"We have to get rid of him to end this curse or we'd be forced to bite you," Bart said. "You know I can't risk biting my own sister."

Maggie said, "And I think the Morning Star won't work, either. I was bitten when I was a baby, and now that curse is stuck with us. Lisa wasn't bitten by Burns yet."

"I can cure you, Mags," suggested Bert Jr.

"But Bert Jr., you don't understand! Burns is more powerful than Rayian! You'd need another antidote to cure us."

Ace said, "I'm trying to remember what I did to cure them, but it's been 1,000 years by now."

"Right," said Alex II. "Now we will figure it out later. We need to go and get into the book to find Rocky before he becomes a vampire."

"But how?" Bright Eyes asked.

Derrick thought for a while. "Hmmm...if Rocky picked up that book, it means that if we did the same thing, then we can get in."

"That might work, love," answered Brandy.

Charles nodded. He said, "Well...it's worth a try. Grab my hand and form a chain-once this book opens, then it will pull all of us in." They grabbed his hand and formed a chain, as Charles picked up the book. The book emitted the bright green light again and sucked all of the TTC inside.

Meanwhile, Rocky woke up to find himself in a room. He was lying down in a big bed, and when he looked around, he was stunned to discover that he was in a dark and spooky castle. He muttered groggily, "Where am I?"

"Ah...I see you are awake."

Rocky looked up to see Count Burns coming out of the shadows, with his assistant Wayland Smithers. Rocky asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Count Burns," replied Burns. "I live in the castle of Transylvania. My assistant Smithers have found you out cold, so we decided to bring you in, so the werewolves don't get you."

"Thanks for the assistance. But is there any way out of this book? I got sucked in and now I'm trapped!"

Burns smiled. "_So, he's from the Real World_," he thought. "_Perhaps he can help me and Smithers get out and take over the real world, too. Now it's time for him to become my vampire servant_..."

He said, "Well, there is only one way out of here, but it's in the zombie area. I can take you there, but there's one thing I need you to do."

"What's that?" Rocky asked.

"I need my cane, and it's over there."

Burns pointed to an old wooden cane that was on the wall. Rocky looked up at it, before shrugging his shoulders and saying, "Well...okay." He turned around, and as he did so, Burns quickly grabbed him and bit his neck. "What the-?"

"Time to become a vampire, Rocky!" said Burns with an evil laugh. "And you're going to help me!"

Rocky screamed in pain, as the old vampire's fangs sank deeper and deeper into his furry flesh. He struggled to get away, but Burns was still clamped onto his throat. Finally, he managed to break free from his grip, and he turned to him and shouted angrily, "There's absolutely no way I'm gonna be a vampire! NEVER!" He snatched the cane from the wall, hit Burns in the stomach with it, and ran as hard and fast as he could out of the bedroom. Burns shouted to his assistant, "Smithers! That raccoon's getting away! Quick, release the hounds!"

Smithers nodded and pressed a button on the side of the wall. Then along came Burns' hounds...hell-hounds, that is. Burns said to them, pointing out towards the open door, "GET THAT CREATURE!"

The evil dogs barked in obedience and ran right after Rocky. The frightened raccoon weaved his way through the dark hallways and twisted staircases of the castle, with the dogs right behind him. He finally made it to the entrance, but the door instantly closed and locked itself. As Rocky frantically tried to pry the door back open, Burns' malicious chanting echoed: "You can run, but you can't hide...a shadow of evil is by your side!"

The door was still locked. And he had no choice but to face the bloodthirsty hounds alone. If he was going to die, then he must do it with dignity. But all that was about to change. Suddenly, a fairly large bat swooped in from out of nowhere and snatched Rocky right off the floor, just as the dogs were preparing to maul him. Burns witnessed this and growled angrily. Shaking his fist at the flying bat, he yelled, "PANDORA! YOU SPOILSPORT! I'll never forget this!" The bat flew out of one of the open windows of the castle and out into the night...

Soon, Rocky was lying unconscious on the ground in a deep forest. Coupled with the searing pain of a vampire bite, he felt groggy and nauseous. Just then, his ears perked up to a young female voice with a slight Romanian accent, whispering, "Are you all right?"

When he opened his eyes, he was in for the biggest shock of is life. Right in front of him was a beautiful female raccoon with bright violet eyes, wearing what appeared to be a Renaissance-era gown. Rocky muttered, "Who...who are you?"

"I'm Pandora," the raccoon replied. "The leader of the Darkfur clan."

"...are you a vampire? I hope you're not gonna bite me..."

The raccoon girl laughed. "Me? Bite you? Not for us. Of course, we _are _vampires, but we're a different kind. We're the guardians of the night, protectors of all that is good and innocent...and we're here to help you."


	3. Chapter 2: The Darkfurs

Chapter 2: The Darkfurs

The TTC arrived in the book, in a scene from a Transylvanian forest. As they were looking around, Charles spotted a trail of footprints and realized they belonged to Rocky. He said, "Rocky was here." Then he saw another pair of footprints, this time a little bigger, heading towards the castle. "And it looks like someone carried him to the castle over there."

"Well, let's head there and see if anybody's home," replied Bert.

At the castle's lookout point, Count Burns was looking through a telescope, looking for any signs of his former victim. Then, he came across a group of TTC officers, along with Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. He grinned evilly and said, "So, they're here-the two I have bitten, one I missed, and the one that ruined my plans. But Bart, Maggie and their parents still have the vampire curse. I must send a telepathic note to Marge and bring her into my evil brood..."

The group continued on their way to the castle. En route, Marge received a message in her mind: "Marge, you are in my power. Now, as the second Head Vampire, don't let them know you are a vampire, so act natural and once they let their guard down, bite them."

"Yes, Master Burns," answered Marge in her mind.

In the distance, they heard a pack of werewolves howling in the night. Derrick said to Brandy, "We'd better get inside, too. The werewolves are out in the night, and they can turn you into one, if you're not careful."

Brandy nodded. "You're right for once." Then they headed to Burns' place, never taking the time to notice the howling of the werewolves getting closer and closer.

Somewhere in the forest, Vampire Hair, Square and Booby Bear were looking for Rocky, so they can bring him back to their master. Also accompanying them were Vampire Quickdraw and Baba Looey. Vampire Hair said, "We'd better find him and bring him back to our master."

"Hold on there," replied Quickdraw. "I'll do the thininin' here." And they continued to look for Rocky.

Meanwhile, back at the Darkfur camp, Rocky had just met Pandora, the leader of the Darkfurs. He asked, "So, what is a Darkfur, anyway?"

"A Darkfur is a different type of vampire that can help," replied Pandora. "My husband, the creator of this glorious clan, was captured by Count Burns before he can find the cure."

"What's his name?"

"He is a Raccoon/Squirrel Mix, a cousin of Bert Raccoon and the half-brother of Alex II. I believe his name was Lance Armington."

Rocky stared at Pandora. He did not know that his father's family was involved with Alex II's own clan. The discovery of a long-lost relative was quite a shock to him. He said, "Wow...Lance Armington...my dad's cousin...and our leader's step-brother. How could this be...?"

"It's easy to explain," Pandora went on. "Your father's father, Robert Raccoon, had two sisters. One took your aunt in, and later on welcomed Robert and Bert into her home. The other one-Marilyn Raccoon-lived in North Dakota. She went on to marry Alexander Armington I, adopted her stepchildren, and had Lance. So, it is plain enough to know that your family is related to the Armingtons, both by blood and by marriage."

"Ohhh...so that explains it. Did you have any kids by that guy?"

"Only three sons."

She emitted a shrill whistle, and all at once three male raccoons came tumbling down from the ceiling. Pandora continued, "Rocky, these are my sons-Vladimir Armington, Bartok Armington, and Lance Armington II."

"Nice to meet you all," said Rocky, waving to them.

Suddenly, their ears perked up to the sound of the werewolves howling. Pandora ordered her sons to quickly bolt the wooden door shut. Rocky whined, "Now, what is that all about?"

Pandora gave him an ominous yet fearful glare. She whispered, "It's the Lycans. Their hunting season has arrived..."

And indeed it did. The TTC were running away from a pack of werewolves running after them. As they tried to fend them off, Bert Jr. and Maggie wandered off from the group to another part of the forest, searching for a place to hide from the Lycans. Upon coming across what appeared to be an old abandoned well, the raccoon shouted, "Quick, Mags! Over there!"

He leaped into the well, and Maggie followed suit. Soon, the two were falling into the darkness, until they found themselves...in another world...a very different world. When they regained their senses and started looking around, Maggie was shocked at the familiarity of the new place. She muttered, "Hey...I remember this place..."

"What place?" asked Bert Jr. "This looks sort of like the same forest we've been trampling through."

"No! Not Transylvania! I meant THIS place! This is the forest of fairy tales-the site of the Treehouse of Horror XI segment called 'Scary Tales Can Come True'!"


	4. Chapter 3: Lost and Found

Chapter 3: Lost and Found

Back at Burns Castle, Count Burns had captured his next prisoner-Lance Armington. As he punched him in the face, Burns demanded, "Where is your clan? Speak up or die!"

"I won't ever tell you that, you scum!" retorted Lance.

"Well, if you insist...then we can do this the hard way. Smithers, is that special formula ready?"

"Yes, it is ready," replied Smithers.

"Good. Bring it here." Smithers came over and handed the special formula to Burns in a needle. Burns smiled, before proceeding to put it into Lance's arm. The raccoon-squirrel hybrid growled, "What is that?"

Burns said, "This formula will force your evil vampire side out. It will give you an uncontrollable desire to drink blood, and nobody else will get in your way-not even your own family."

"GRRR...you'll never get the cure, because we will stop you!"

"Is that so? Once I inject this into your clan, then they will serve me to drink blood, and I will rule this world and the real world, too! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Out in the fairy tale world, Bert Jr. and Maggie had wandered through the forest. Maggie said, "I have extremely vivid memories of this place, Bert Jr. It's a whole world focused on so many famous fairy tales-Snow White, Rapunzel, Goldilocks and the Three Bears, Hansel and Gretel..."

"And the Three Billy Goats Gruff," said Bert Jr. "We had a hard time getting past that troll back there."

They walked further up the path. Suddenly, Maggie came across a flyer. Picking it up and reading it, she said, "Hey, this is a flyer from one of the businesses in the forest-'Happy Boots Children's Home'."

Bert Jr. looked at it. "That's funny. I didn't know this world also involved nursery rhymes." He read the small poem that was on the flyer:

_There was an old woman who lived in a shoe,_  
_She had so many kids and she knew what to do,_  
_She fed them and loved them as if they're her own_  
_Then set out to find each one a good home._

"So, it's an orphanage!" exclaimed Maggie. "I heard Aunt Patty and Aunt Selma talk about it once."

"That must be real nice of the old lady to take care of other kids besides her own. I wonder if-huh? What's this at the bottom?"

_A young girl was reported missing from my orphanage. She is 7 years old, has beautiful golden yellow hair (in curls), blue eyes, and goes by the name "Goldilocks". If you see her, bring her back to me IMMEDIATELY! _

Bert Jr. and Maggie looked at each other. "...a missing kid?"

"Sounds like it to me," replied Maggie. "I guess we're not the only ones lost in the forest."

They came across a quaint little cottage in the middle of the forest. Bert Jr. said, "This must be the Bears' house."

"I'd suggest we be careful," said Maggie. "From what I know about bears, they're said to be the most dangerous creatures in the world. They have jaws with teeth so sharp it could cut through skin, and they can kill a man with just one swipe of a paw."

"Cool it, Mags. I know everything about bears, too-and how to avoid them. Trust me, I've been trained to handle bear attacks very well..."

He knocked on the door and, after learning that nobody is home, they entered it. Inside the house were three kinds of things, organized by size-three bowls of porridge, three wooden chairs, and three beds. Spotting a modern-looking microwave and a big-screen TV, Bert Jr. muttered, "Wow...they sure know how to make a living."

Maggie looked into the room where the beds were. She said, "Thankfully, there's no sign of Goldilocks here-according to the story, she'd be checking out the porridge, chairs, and beds." Bert Jr. followed her into the room. He scanned all the beds, from the biggest to the smallest. Upon checking the smallest one, he was surprised. He thought, "_Is that a lump I see?_" He went over to have a closer look. "_Yep...there's a lump, all right._" And when he looked even closer...

"Maggie...come and have a look at this..."

There was a little girl sleeping in the bed. She had curly light-orange hair (with a light-blue bow in the middle), yellow skin, and she was wearing a pretty little dress. The covers moved up and down with every breath she took. Bert Jr. and Maggie stared in awe. Could this be Goldilocks?

Back in Transylvania, in Pandora's house, Rocky and the clan were hiding form the Lycans. He asked, "How long has this Darkfur-Lycan-Vampire war been going on?"

"For many centuries," replied Pandora. "The Lycans wanted to become one dominant species. Their plan was to wipe us and the vampires out, as Burns wanted to rule the world."

"Do any of these clans have symbols or crests on them?"

"Yes, they do. The Burns' clan family crest are the spears crossing each other, with Burns' face on them. Our own family crest is the one with the stars and and bat on them, and the Lycans' are a wolf with swords across, too."

"I see."

"WE FOUND YOU!"

Rocky spun around to see Vampire Quickdraw, Baba Looey, Hair, Square and Booby Bear. He shouted, "How did you find me?"

"Well, since our Master Count Burns bit you," answered Booby. "You are linked to his every vampire by telepathy-that means we can find you easy and quick, too."

Vampire Hair added, "So, come with us the easy way, or we can do this the hard way."

"NEVER!"

"Soon, he will control you, since you're still fighting it. But it will get to you." They grabbed him by the arms and dragged him away, as he screamed and struggled to get away.

Meanwhile, the TTC were caught by the Lycans. Fortunately, they were never harmed in any way. Charles said, as he was looking around, "I see and I remember this place too."

Then Doug Funnie, now a werewolf, came up to them. He said, "Well, that's fair enough. Now come follow me-our boss wants to see you."

"We'd better go see what they want," said Bert.

They arrived at the Lycan Base, as a male dog named Brian Griffin came out to greet them. He said, "Hello there. My name's Brian Griffin, leader of the Lycans and..." He sniffed them, then found the scent. He went on, "I see most of you are Werekittys, Werepanthers, and werewolves. Any name with a 'were' attached to it is welcome to the clan."

Charles turned into his Werekitty Dragon side, as Sherman looked at the moon and became Fangface. Maximus and Nemesis became Werepanthers, too. Brian said, "Welcome to our clan. Come on in, I have coffee..."

"It's nice of you to invite us inside your home," said Bert. "But I have just this one question-aren't you Peter Griffin's friend?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then how did you get here?"

"It's a long story, really..."

Back at the Three Bears' cottage in the fairy tale world, Bert Jr. and Maggie were fast asleep. Then, they woke up to hear two small voices coming from the kitchen. Maggie immediately recognized those voices as those belonging to her brother and sister when they were younger. At first, they could make out a few snippets: "porridge", "Too hot!", and "bears". Maggie whispered, "That's Bart and Lisa...my brother and sister!"

"What are they doing here?" asked Bert Jr.

"...perhaps to explore the home the way we did?"

Then they heard more footprints, with three more voices humming "The Teddy Bears' Picnic". Maggie whispered in horror, "The bears are home..."

"I hope they won't find us in here," replied Bert Jr. "We could even consider ourselves lucky, 'cause if they do discover us..." He took out his laser gun and prepared to load it. He continued with a smirk that denoted confidence, "...they'll answer to this."

Suddenly they looked up and realized that the young girl had already gotten out of the bed. They looked out from behind the wall and watched as the girl yawned, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and said, "Ah! That bed was just right!"

The bears, once innocent-looking, revealed their true nature by roaring at her. The frightened girl ran to the door and attempted to turn the doorknob to open it, never noticing that it was blocked from the outside by a chair. Maggie gasped in shock, "That girl _is _Goldilocks! She's in danger!"

"Not if we can help her," said Bert Jr., as he stood up and aimed the laser gun at Papa Bear's back. "Three, two, one..."

The shot from his laser gun hit the large bear, which roared in pain. Distracted from their intended target, the three bears turned away from Goldilocks and lumbered towards Bert Jr. and Maggie, bearing their sharp teeth at them. Bert Jr. shouted to Maggie, "Mags, you go get the girl and bring her to safety. I'll deal with the bears..."

Maggie nodded and went to take Goldilocks away, while Bert Jr. braced himself for a bear attack.


	5. Chapter 4: Little Girl Lost

Chapter 4: Little Girl Lost

One of the bears pounced on Bert Jr. and prepared to bite his shoulder, but Bert Jr. reached out and held back the bear's jaws. Then, he pushed her away and jumped back up quickly, only to have himself get embroiled in a wrestling match with Papa Bear. Bert Jr. punched him in the head several times, while the ursine behemoth aimed for his arms and torso.

Then Bert Jr. broke free again. He ran to the table, picked up one of the bowls of porridge, and chucked it at the bear. He threw the middle-sized bowl at Mama Bear and the small one at Baby Bear. Papa Bear, his face and snout smeared with porridge, growled and lunged towards the raccoon, who grabbed the middle-sized chair and tried fending him off with it.

Maggie and Goldilocks were in the other room, hiding under the bed and waiting anxiously for the results of the battle. Having sucessfully gotten the better of the bears, Bert Jr. threw the chair at them, ran into the room, and jumped on the bed. He laughed and shouted, "How do you like me now?" He was about to reach for the vase of flowers on the shelf above it when Papa Bear ran into the room and clamped his jaws on Bert Jr.'s ankle.

Bert Jr. screamed in pain and procceeded to grab the vase and smashed it on the large bear's head, but it didn't seem to faze him. The bear continued to shake the leg and dragged the hapless raccoon off the bed. Witnessing her husband about to get mauled, Maggie decided that she had quite enough of the suspense, so she did the only thing she knew would scare the bears away: get out the Horn-Blower. Before attempting this, she quickly got out three pairs of earplugs, put one pair on herself, and tossed two others to Bert Jr. and Goldilocks.

All three bears howled in pain and covered their ears at the awfully loud sound. Maggie continued holding the button on the Horn-Blower down and didn't let it go until the bears ran out of the house. Kicking the door back open (and breaking the little chair in the process), Maggie shouted, "Out, you bears! Out, out, OUT! SHOO!"

Once the bears were gone, Bert Jr. sat up and rubbed his sore and bloody ankle. He groaned, "Thanks, Mags...you...saved my life..."

"Not only your life," replied Maggie. "But Goldilocks' as well." The little girl was cowering in the corner of the room. Bert Jr. slowly crawled right up to her. He reached out for her, but the girl flinched. He whispered, "Hey, kid...you all right?"

"DON'T HURT ME!" screamed Goldilocks. "I didn't touch the porridge, I didn't sit in the chairs, so please DON'T EAT ME!"

"Hey, hey, relax!" said Bert Jr. "Just relax. I'm not gonna hurt you, and I'm not gonna eat you, either."

"But I almost got turned into dinner! I don't wanna be dinner!"

"I said COOL IT! Now, listen to me, kid-the bears are gone. We saved you from getting mauled to death by them, so you should consider yourself lucky."

"Me, being lucky? Then, if...if you're not a mean old grizzly bear, then what are you?"

Bert Jr. reached into his pocket, took out his badge, and showed it to the girl. He said, "I'm Bert Raccoon Jr., the oldest son of President Bert Raccoon of the United States of Canerica, and the leader of the Raccoons team in the Time Toon Cops force. And the other person with me over there is my wife, Maggie."

Goldilocks looked up at Bert Jr. cautiously. "So, you're a policeman?"

"In more ways than one," replied Bert Jr. with a nod. "You see, where I come from, we're a group dedicated to protecting the universe from all forces of evil. We've defeated many kinds of bad guys, even...well, bears."

"Then you're a good guy?"

"Yep."

The little girl smiled happily and hugged Bert Jr. She said, "Thank you, Mr. Bert Jr.-you're a really good pal." Spotting his injured ankle, she asked, "What happened?"

Bert Jr. chuckled. "Let's just say that I was bit by the one that got away."

Maggie went over to Goldilocks and said, "You must be that little girl we learned about in the flyer of the orphanage we found. Are you lost?"

"Um, sort of," replied Goldilocks. "But I actually ran away from the orphanage. The old lady who owns it was not very nice to me."

"And what convinced you to think she wasn't nice?"

"She made me do a lot of chores. And they were REALLY bad. So, I just ran away."

Bert Jr. thought for a while. Then, he said, "I guess you must've had parents who never made you do any chores before you ended up in the orphanage."

"...I don't have any parents. My mommy left me at the orphanage when I was a baby, and she never came back."

Bert Jr. and Maggie gasped. Now they would have to deal with the lost little orphan they had found.

Meanwhile, back in Transylvania, the Lycans were having a feast. As he shared a roast deer with the TTC, Brian started telling them his story. He said, "When I was looking for a book, I found the Treehouse of Horror book and I fell into it. Then the Lycan clan found me, as they realized that I am a long-lost descendant of a Lycan dog and that I became a Lycan, so I'm the leader of this clan now."

"I see," said Bart. "Right now we're looking for our friend Rocky."

"The Raccoon one who got bitten by Count Burns? Our Lycan spies told us that he's with the Darkfur Clan-they are good vampires that protect the innocent, since they have the same goal as we do-to get rid of Count Burns, we plan to make a truce with them."

Then Scooby Doo, a Lycan Great Dane, came to Brian. He said, "Sir, our spies say that Count Burns' vampires found the Darkfur Clan hiding out and fighting trying to capture the male raccoon who got bit."

"ROCKY!" they shouted in unison.

Brian shouted, "Come! We'd better hurry and help the Darkfur Clan, too." Then the Lycan clan howled as they headed over to the Darkfur clan territory, with the TTC in tow.

Back at Count Burns castle, Burns was waiting for news of Rocky's capture. Then Smithers came in and said, "Sir, Vampire Quickdraw and his group found that raccoon Rocky, and they also found the Darkfurs' camp, too."

Burns smiled and said, "Excellent! I knew Rocky will lead me to the clan's hiding place by telepathy, so now I plan to force the vampire side in him and it will finish the job that I started." He pointed towards Lance, who was now hissing. His eyes used to be normal, but now he had yellow eyes and his fangs have grown out of his mouth. "Ah, it works. Let's send in a test subject."

"Bring in the test subject!" Smitthers ordered.

Vampire Yogi Bear and Boo Boo brought in a female kangaroo named Miss Jane from "Horton Hears A Who", while her son Junior was watching this.

"Stop!" begged Jane. "Please! I don't want to be your test subject, you vile villain you!"

"Now, Lance, BITE HER!"

Lance bit her neck as she screamed, drinking some of her blood and then giving some his blood as she drank it. Then Jane Kangaroo became a vampire kangaroo.

"Now, Jane, bite your son Junior, so he can join us." Jane hopped towards Junior and bit him in the neck, while giving him some of her blood as he became a vampire, too.

"Skeeter, take this and give it to the raccoon, so his vampire side can come out," Burns said. "And don't let them see you. Hide and fire when you got the shot."

"Right, boss." Then Skeeter turned into a vampire bat and flew off. Burns said, "Now, we wait and use Marge, Bart and Maggie for the right time."

Outside, the Darkfur clan were fighting the Burns clan. Rocky kicked Vampire Quickdraw in the stomach, while Vampire Quickdraw fought back. Then Skeeter landed in the bush, hiding as he took out a blow gun and aimed it at Rocky, before smiling and firing the dart. It headed towards Rocky and hit him on the shoulder, while the liquid entered into his bloodstream.

"Got you!" shouted Skeeter, turning into a bat and flying off laughing.

"OUCH!" Rocky shouted, grabbing his shoulder. Vampire Quickdraw smiled and said, "That's the new formula Count Burns is working on. It will force a vampire side out of you, and that means you'll be drinking blood now ! HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Bright Eyes witnessed what was just happening to her husband, as he slowly started transforming into a vampire. She screamed, "ROCKY! NOOOOO!"


	6. Chapter 5: Vampire Attack!

Chapter 5: Vampire Attack!

"Now I remember the cure!" said Ace. "But it's in a temple guarded it by Immotep, Set, Aculard and Oswald Rabbit."

"Oswald's my brother?" asked Mickey.

"Yep. I remember last time he was tough, and we have to head there-we've got only two days before Rocky becomes a full vampire permanently, and we have to move quickly!"

Rocky tried to fight the vampire side, but he couldn't. The serum was already inside of him, making him grow fangs and reveal his yellow eyes, as he was hissing. He looked at Bright Eyes and grunted, "Love, I-I'm trying to fight it, so stay...stay back..I don't want you to become a...vampire!"

Bright Eyes nodded, before turning to Charles and shouting, "My husband's turning into a vampire! We'd better hurry and hide somewhere before it's too late!"

The TTC turned tail and ran away, scattering into different directions. Count Burns said, "You may run, but you can't hide from the evil that is me! My clan will rule supreme from the thresholds of both worlds! It is time-Bart, Maggie, Marge and Homer, become vampires now! I command you! Maggie, bite your love Bert Raccoon Jr., Bart bite your sister Lisa! Marge and Homer, bite the others now! IT'S TIME TO SHOW THEM MY POWER HAS COME TRUE!" He turned to Lance, Jane, Junior and Vampire Patti Mayonnaise and said, "The four of you, go to the Darkfur territory and help to get them and your love, Lance."

"Yes, Master," intoned Lance. "I will." Then they flew into the air and headed to the Darkfur territory.

Not even in the fairy tale world was Maggie immune to Burns' telepathic commands. As she, Bert Jr., and Goldilocks left the cottage, her head started to hurt and she groaned in pain. She muttered, "Oh, no..."

"What's wrong, Maggie?" asked Bert Jr.

"It's my vampire side coming out...in a minute, I'd be forced to...bite you...and suck...your blood! Go, you and Goldilocks! Run! Go on...without...ME!"

Bert Jr. gasped in horror. His wife was turning into a vampire! With that, he grabbed Goldilocks' hand and ran clear away from Maggie. She had started growing fangs, her eyes became yellow, and she was hissing and laughing. She said evilly, "ALL HAIL COUNT BURNS! HA-HA-HA-HA!" Then she turned into a bat and flew away into the night. Bert Jr. and Goldilocks, having hid behind a tree seven miles from the cottage, witnessed the whole thing.

"Bert Jr.," asked Goldilocks fearfully. "Will Maggie ever get back to normal?"

"I'm not sure, Goldie," replied Bert Jr. grimly. "But until the cure is found, all hopes of bringing her back to normal will be lost forever."


	7. Chapter 6: The War Rages On

Chapter 6: The War Rages On

The other TTC ran straight to the temple, as Bart, Marge and Homer screamed and turned into vampires. They intoned in unison, "ALL HAIL COUNT BURNS!"

"Sis, it's time to become one of us!" shouted Bart, before he leaped upon Lisa and bit her neck as she screamed.

"LISA!" Ace shouted in alarm.

Then Lisa became a vampire. She laughed evilly, then pounced on Ace. He said to the others, "CHARLES! You and the rest of the team, go on without me! YOU ARE THE NEXT VAMPIRE HUNTER, TOO! NOW GO!" When Lisa bit him in the neck, he screamed and he became a vampire.

Having arrived at the temple, they met up with Immotep, Set, Aculard and Oswald Rabbit. Immotep said, "Do you have the pure of heart to get the cure?"

"Yes, we do," answered Bert.

"Then one of you must go in and receive the antidote," said Oswald.

Charles nodded. He said, "I'm going, since Ace told me I am the next vampire hunter."

"I'm coming with you, _mon amour_," said Estelle.

"Same here, Sugar Dragon," Bunnie said.

Eric added, "Me too, Dad."

"Okay, let's go."

Charles, Estelle, Bunnie and Eric entered into the temple to get the antidote. Count Burns and his vampire horde arrived, as Lance bit Pandora and she became a blood-sucking vampire.

"Now, you are one of us, Pandora," said Burns.

"Yes, Master Burns," intoned Pandora, as she and Lance hissed.

Then Rocky bit Bright Eyes and she became a vampire. Alex II muttered, "Oh, great. Where's Bert Jr.?"

"He disappeared somewhere, he and Maggie," answered Lisa. "I hope they haven't been turned into vampires by now!"

Burns shouted, "Surrender now, or become vampires anyway!"

"Over my dead body!" retorted Bert.

"And we will help you, TTC."

Then Immotep, Set, Aculard and Oswald arrived at the scene. Aculard turned into Van Helsing with his two guns, since he was the original Vampire Hunter. Count Burns hissed and snarled, "VAN HELSING! So, you and Aculard are one and the same."

"Yes, Burns," said Van Helsing. "And I'm going to stop you from getting out of this book!"

"NOW, MY VAMPIRES, ATTACK!"

The vampires started attacking the TTC. Bert shouted, "Rocky! Stop! You can fight this! You're my son, and I don't want to risk having my son as a vampire!"

"No, Dad!" barked Rocky. "I'm going to make you a vampire, whether you like it or not! HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"Same here," added Bright Eyes, saying as she was hissing with Rocky.

Meanwhile, in the fairy tale world, it was also too late for Bert Jr. and Goldilocks as Maggie had already found them. Bert Jr. pleaded, "Maggie, you need to stop this! You need to fight it!"

"It's fun to be a vampire, love!" said Maggie, laughing.

"B-but please! NO!"

Maggie had grabbed him, and she was about to bite him in the neck when a rock shot out of nowhere and hit Maggie in the head. Bert Jr. looked up and saw a beautiful 28-year-old woman coming towards him. She had long bright golden hair (done up under a kerchief), jade-green eyes, and was wearing a peasant-style dress. Aiming a gun at Maggie, the woman shouted angrily, "Shoo! Stay away from that raccoon! GET!"

"NEVER!" Maggie hissed. The woman just shrugged and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Maggie in the chest, rendering her unconscious and letting go of Bert Jr.

"Whew!" sighed Bert Jr., wiping sweat off of his brow. "What a relief!"

Goldilocks looked up, smiled, and said, "Mommy!"

The happy little girl ran straight up to the woman and gave her a big hug. The woman laughed and hugged her back, while Bert Jr. looked on. He blinked in surprise. Where exactly had he seen her before? Her hair...her gorgeous eyes...and her name...

"...Nattie?"

Natalie McLeod. The most beautiful girl in Charles Roberts University. The similarities between Goldilocks and the woman were stunning-they had the same nose and the same hair color. But what about the girl's eyes? "_They're just like Mom's_," he thought.

The woman looked up at Bert Jr. and stared in shock. She muttered, "Bert Jr.? Is that really you?"

"Of course, it's me," replied Bert Jr. with a nod.

She smiled as well. "It's been a long time since we've been apart..."

Meanwhile, Charles and his family had arrived at the end of the temple. A Hologram appeared, revealing Charles' dad, a male Red Toon Dragon. It said, "Hello, son. I see you've come to the end of this journey."

"Dad, is that you?" asked Charles.

"Yes, it is me. But I am a Hologram now, so you must get rid of Count Burns-if he gets freed of this book, then the real world will be in danger. These weapons can bring back your friends who've been turned into vampires." Then a Kaman Rider Device appeared in front of Charles. It was silver with a dragon on it. The Hologram continued, "This is a Kamen Rider Silver Dragon Knight. It can cure anyone who has been turned into a vampire and the spell will be broken, even that serum will be gone, too."

"I see. How does this work?"

"Just say 'Kamen Rider Silver Dragon Knight' and it does the rest."

"I see." Then he took the device. He was ready to become a Kamen Rider Silver Dragon Knight.

Back in the fairy tale forest, Bert Jr. and Goldilocks were with Natalie in her little cottage. As she poured tea in the small wooden cups, Natalie said, "I haven't thought about you in years! It seemed so long ago that you were that cute guy back in college whose favorite hobbies are lifting weights and trampling down strong players in football. Oh, the memories..."

"I've had my share of memories, too," replied Bert Jr. "Including that time at the malt shop, where we challenged each other to see who can finish the vanilla milkshake faster."

Natalie looked at Bert Jr. for a long time, before looking at Goldilocks, who was happily playing with her dolls in the corner. Finally, she sighed and said, "...Bert Jr., there's been something I've been wanting to tell you for so long. It's been seven years, but you had left before I had an opportunity to tell you about my daughter."

Bert Jr. chuckled. "Of course, I know everything about her! She's a sweet, innocent kid whom I saved from ending up on the bears' dinner plate."

"Not exactly. Although you may have saved Goldilocks' life, there's something else I want you to know. Remember that night, years ago, in my dorm room, where we...uh..."

"Yeah, I remember that one, too. What are you talking about?"

"...well...Goldilocks...was the result of that fling we had at the time. Not only is she my daughter...she's your daughter, too."

Bert Jr. spat out his tea at this sudden revelation. Goldilocks, his daughter? How could _that _be possible?


	8. Chapter 7: Nattie's Story

Chapter 7: Nattie's Story

"It all started at a pep rally one night," said Natalie. "At that time, I was one of the cheerleaders in the game, and along with the other girls we improvised a cheering routine needed to bolster the spirits of our team. And then...there you were. Oh, I can still recall that very night when I watched you tackle the players of the opposing team-I always thought that you were so strong, they took to calling you the 'Ring-tailed Hercules'. During half-time, I went to talk with you. Our conversation went pretty smooth, and we were starting to enjoy getting to know one another. Then, before I knew it, we were cuddling and kissing under the stands, relishing almost like fifteen minutes of passion."

"And that's the part when I got you pregnant?" asked Bert Jr.

Natalie nodded. She replied, "Yes. I was surprised and shocked to find out what became of our short-lived tryst. So, when I learned I was pregnant, you had already left the college...and you never came back. Ashamed of the fact that I was about to become a single mom, I decided to run away. And that's when I discovered a book-it had this dark-brown cover, felt velvety to the touch, and it had the words 'Treehouse of Horror' on it. When I opened the book, I was transported to a world different than our own. I ended up in the fairy tale forest, where I have been ever since."

It dawned on Bert Jr.'s mind when he learned that Rocky wasn't the only one who had been sucked inside the book. Someone else became an unexpected part of the book's curse, and that one was Natalie. Now faced with the fact that he had unknowingly fathered one of the most famous characters in the history of fairy tales, he knew he had made the biggest mistake in his life. But when he looked at Goldilocks, he realized that sometimes mistakes can also turn out to be blessings.

Goldilocks looked up and stared at him. She asked, "Bert Jr. is it true that you're really my daddy?"

Bert Jr. stared at her for a few moments, before bursting in happy tears and hugging her. He replied, "Yes, Goldie...I certainly am..."

Their happy moment didn't last long, as a bright light emanated inside the cottage. Then Nose Marie, Bert Jr.'s dead wife, materialized in front of him. She said, "Bert Jr.!"

"Ah! Nose Marie!" said Bert Jr., startled. "W-what are you doing here?"

"The TTC and their allies are fighting Count Burns' vampire army, and from the looks of it, they're starting to lose! You must get back to Transylvania at once and help them defeat Burns! They're depending on you!"

"But...what about Goldilocks...and..."

"You can bring the girl and her mother with you-it won't matter."

"...okay. I'll do it."

In the temple, Charles had just received his Kamen Rider device, and he was prepared to be a Kamen Rider Silver Dragon. He remembered that he was a Wing Knight, but he was kind of rusty and wanted to get some practice. He said to his wives, "I need to practice first, so I'll send someone until I am ready."

The battle outside had progressed, but it had gotten worse, as the vampires started to bite every member of the Darkfur and Lycan clan, one by one. Mickey and Oswald were back to back fighting vampires. Michael said, "Hey, bro, remember the day me and you did this?"

"Yeah, I remember," replied Oswald, as they kept on fighting Vampire Quickdraw and Vampire Tigger. "But it was a little easy compared to THIS puzzle!"

"Patty, don't do this!" pleaded Doug. "And you must fight this, too."

Patty hissed at him. She said, "I wonder what would happen if I bite a Lycan." Then she grabbed Doug and bit his neck. Doug screamed, before turning into a Vampire/Lycan Hybird and grew fangs.

"The legend is true!" said Count Burns. "A vampire can bite a Lycan, and they will become a hybrid, to be controlled by anyone! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Alex II was fighting Ace, while Fifi fought Lisa. Bert and Lisa were trying to hold off Rocky and Bright Eyes, but Doug was fast and he grabbed Bert and bit his neck. Then Patty bit Lisa, and soon both raccoons had become vampires.

"NO! Bert and Lisa!" Alex II shouted.

The two intoned in unison, "ALL HAIL COUNT BURNS! HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"Now I've got the president!" Burns said delightedly.

Pandora and Lance were attacking Anthors and Rouge. Then Carrot Bombs hit Burns, as First Squad Lee Chan, Jumpy Ghost Face, Mystique Sonia, Mighty Ray and Commander No Hands came charging in.

"Charles called us in to help you," said Commander No Hands. "And we got here as fast as we can."

Alex II replied, "Thanks. We're lucky you came in time."

Bart started attacking Jumpy Ghost Face, as Jumpy got his Jump Rope and jumped really fast, hitting Bart back while he was trying get though his ropes. Lee Chan jumped as Homer jumped and fought each other. Mystique Sonia fought Marge with her tongue, and Commander No Hands used his Hair Missiles at Vampire Hair Bear.

"TEAMO SUPERAMO!" Then Captain Crandall came and used his Boomerang at Vampire Square Bear. Rope Girl used her rope to trip up Vampire Jane as she fought Rope Girl and Stakeland fought Vampire Junior. Then Immotep fought Count Burns.

Once Charles was finished practicing, he was ready. He said, "Okay! Now let's go save our friends."

The battle continued. When Bert Jr., Natalie, and Goldilocks arrived back at the scene, Count Burns and his vampires were defeated by Immotep and the others. Burns growled, "This...isn't...over...yet! You may have crushed my army, but you may NEVER crush my attempts to rule over the universe!"

Bert Jr. taunted, "And whatever motivated _you _to accomplish that feat? Your mom?"

Count Burns had had enough. When he spotted Goldilocks by Bert Jr.'s side, he quickly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her towards him, as the little girl screamed. Bert Jr. and Natalie shouted, "GOLDIE!"

"One more step towards me," Burns threatened. "And this girl's hemoglobin storage will be promptly exhausted! I have control of her now, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"You'd better let go of our daughter," shouted Bert Jr. angrily. "If you so much as do her any harm, I'll-"

Count Burns snapped his fingers, and Vampire Hair Bear and Vampire Quickdraw grabbed Bert Jr. by the arms and held him back. He said, "You never learn, do you? You claim she's your daughter. Too bad you won't get to her...because I will bite her RIGHT NOW!"

"NO!"

Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound echoing throughout the forest. Bunnie said, "Wh...what was that?"

"It's coming from outside this book," Nose Marie's disembodied voice said. "Disco Bear and Amberley, the only two who weren't with us on this mission, got the book. After having heard of Rocky's disappearance, they realized ahead of time that the book possesses pure evil the likes of it that they've never seen before. In other words...THEY'RE GOING TO BURN THE BOOK!"

"Then, what should we do?"

"Cure all of the members of the TTC-Bert and Lisa included-and most of the Darkfur and Lycan clans. Once that's finished, we must get out of the book real fast before we get destroyed along with it! You can bring with you whoever you think is perfect to join your team, but choose wisely-only ten will be picked out!"

Goldilocks struggled free from Count Burns' grasp and ran towards Bert Jr., clinging to him as he picked her up. Alex II sad, "Pandora and Lance can come with us, and so will their sons."

Brian said, "Don't forget about me!"

Natalie turned to Bert Jr. and muttered sadly, "Well...I guess this is goodbye. I'll be the one staying behind to accept my fate. You and Maggie are in charge of Goldilocks from now on." They looked at each other, before kissing long and deeply. After that, Bert Jr. said, "Goodbye, Nattie."

"Goodbye, Bert Jr.," replied Natalie tearfully. "I'll never forget you..."

"Same here with me. Now, let's cure everyone and get out of this book!"


	9. Chapter 8: Escape From The Forest

Chapter 8: Escape From The Forest

"I will!" shouted Charles, coming out of the temple. "Kamen Rider Silver Dragon Knight!" He became a Kamen Rider Sliver Dragon Knight, and he took out the card and put it in. "CURE MODE!"

A Silver Dragon came and gave Charles a Silver Cape, and he used the move to cure Bert and Lisa Raccoon, Lisa, Ace, Bart, Homer, Maggie, Marge, Jane, and Quickdraw. The rest who have been turned into vampires were also cured. Bert said happily, "Hey, I'm back to normal again! Thanks a lot for curing us, Charles!"

"You're welcome, Mr. President," replied Charles with a nod.

Without his vampire army, Count Burns was helpless and weakened. He moaned, "No..."

Charles said to Burns, "I'll make sure you never cause any more trouble. Now it's time to be vented!" Then he took out a Suviore Card and put it in. "SURIVORE MODE!"

The Silver Dragon's wings grew. Count Burns tried to flee from him, but Charles caught up to him with his Sliver Dragon Motocycle and vented him. He cried out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Count Burns was gone and the curse was broken. The whole forest started shaking and the ground beneath them began breaking into bits and pieces. Charles said, "There...he's gone. Now let's get out of this book." The TTC held hands and Charles began to chant a teleport spell to get them out of the book. A bright flash of green light surrounded them, and soon they were gone.

They made it back to the Real World, just as Disco and Amberley were about to toss the book into the fireplace. Watching the cursed book go up in flames, Amberley said, "There! That'll take care of that evil book."

"Bright Eyes," said Rocky. "I want to let you know that I'm really, really sorry I picked out that book. I'm sure it was an accident."

Bright Eyes replied sweetly, "Awww, it's okay, Rocky. Just consider yourself lucky to have been rescued by us."

"That's right. Besides, after all that I've been through, I don't ever want to see another vampire again for as long as I live. As a matter of fact, I don't want to see that book again, either."

Bright Eyes hugged him, and he hugged back. He assured himself that the next time he visits the presidential library, his wife should accompany him, to make sure nothing bad happens.


	10. Chapter 9: Maggie's Surprise

Chapter 9: Maggie's Surprise

"I wonder who put that curse on that book?" Derrick asked, as he was looking at it.

Brian replied, "I'm not so sure. But whoever it is, that means that the message is sent."

"Well, we'll need to figure it out...somehow."

"Right," said Charles. "Let's see who is a challenge..."

Everything in the White House went back to normal as usual. Little Goldilocks, who was snatched away safely from the world of Treehouse of Horror, was eventually adopted by Bert Jr. and Maggie. Once she got settled in, Bert Jr. started introducing her to everyone in his family and told them about her. Perhaps the greatest delight came when he introduced her to her half-siblings, Percy and Abrielle.

Watching his father reading a story to his new granddaughter in the living room later that night, Bert Jr. was glad he had done the right thing. He had taken the load off of Natalie's shoulders and placed them upon his own, knowing that this special little girl would grow up in a loving and protective environment. They didn't even care if she was a human-to them, she was as much a part of their family as Maggie was. But what about the orphanage she had come from?

"_Nah, that won't matter,_" he thought with a smile. "_At least she won't have to worry about the old woman in the shoe anymore._"

Then something happened that made his life even more memorable. After he had kissed Goldilocks "goodnight" and went to his bedroom, Maggie said to him, "I'm glad the whole mission was over. We went to Transylvania, stumbled into the fairy tale world, met Goldilocks and saved her from the bears..."

"And we defeated Count Burns," added Bert Jr., getting under the covers. "I'm telling you, Mags, rescuing my brother was great enough. But meeting a firstborn daughter I never knew I had...it was the most thrilling experience of a lifetime."

"Yes. But...do you want to know what's even more thrilling?"

"...what?"

Maggie smiled, before leaning over and whispering in his ear. "I'm pregnant."

Bert Jr. stared at her. He muttered, "I...I don't believe it. Maggie, you're not...kidding, right?"

"Of course not," replied Maggie with a giggle. "I found out several weeks ago, before we went on the mission to save Rocky. I was going to tell you ahead of time, but...I had decided to wait until the mission was over."

Bert Jr. hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. He said, "Heh, that's okay. It's still good news to me. And it was the best kind of news I have ever received in my lifetime..."

It would only be a matter of time before the identity of the person who placed a curse on the book would be revealed. At the castle in the Real World, that person was none other than the wicked witch herself, Magica De Spell. She growled angrily, "CURSES! The book failed me."

"Well, since that book failed you," suggested Negaduck. "How about another one?" He was holding a Darkwing Duck Comic Book and Disney Ultraheroes Comic Book.

"GOOD! Bring them out. By this chant, you are in my power! Come out now!"

They came out, all of them under her spell as their eyes were red. Magica ordered, "Ultraheroes, Sinister Six, Darkwing Duck, Goselyn, Launchpad McQuack, and the Fearsome Four, you are in mine and Negaduck's power! Destroy the TTC once and for all!"

"We will obey, mistress and master.," they intoned, as Magica and Negaduck started laughing evilly. The curse of Count Burns may be broken, but the battle is far from over...for the Time Toon Cops, that is.

THE END!


End file.
